Vestido Azul
by dOry-25
Summary: Un amor de verano termina en tragedia tras una mentira no confesada One-shot summary completo adentro
1. Chapter 1

**Vestido Azul**

Songfic: canción Vestido Azul de La Oreja de Van Gogh

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia solo es mía.

Summary: _Y en ese momento lo vi… con un cabello alborotado como jamás había visto en alguien, su traje lo hacia lucir hermoso, como un Dios, sus ojos de un verde brillante y su mandíbula cuadrada y seria. Se encontraba sentado al lado del grandote de Félix y a su lado derecho se encontraba la traicionera de Alice. Él me miro por una fracción de segundo y pronto sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Su expresión se aligero y yo sonreí como una boba. _

_Sólo una palabra se hubiera llevado el dolor.  
>Con el beso amargo de aquel licor,<br>hubiera bastado, mi amor.  
>Sólo una mentira se viene conmigo a pasear.<br>Sentirme querida en aquel abrazo en el mar.  
>Con el vestido azul que un día conociste<br>me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte._

* * *

><p><em>Mi cuerpo se relajo al instante en sentir aquellas calidas manos y no tarde en quedar en pie. Me gire para ver a la persona que salvo mi vida y pronto unas relucientes esmeraldas se posaron sobre mi. Al principio no dejaba de ver aquel par de orbes verdosos. El tiempo se paro por unos instantes y ya nada tenía sentido en mi vida, hasta que lo vi de nuevo…<em>

_Fuegos artificiales… no era exactamente lo que veía en estos momentos._

_No sabía como describir la escena. Decir que fue un momento mágico parecería como una típica película de Disney, pero esto se acercaba a un gran remolino de emociones._

* * *

><p><em>En el cielo hay playas donde ves la vida pasar,<br>donde los recuerdos no hacen llorar:  
>vienen muy despacio y se van.<em>

_-¿Pu…pu…puedes re... re…repetirme po…po… porque…Edw…Edward vino?- pregunte titiritando a Alice._

_-Ya te lo dije. Era para que no te sintieras sola mientras que Jasper y yo nos besuquemos en la sala del cine- contesto simplemente._

_Te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.  
>He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,<br>hoy tu amor corta como el cristal.  
>Buena suerte en tu camino yo ya tengo mi destino,<br>con mi sangre escribo este final._

Bueno… eso es un pequeño adelanto de lo que subiré próximamente. No me falta mucho por terminarlo, solo va a ser un One-shot.

Espero que les guste. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí me encontraba yo, con mi vestido azul en el baile de graduación. Esperaba a mi acompañante en la entrada del gimnasio del instituto de Forks. He estado esperándolo cerca de una hora y no aparecía. Esperaba que llegara pronto, la noche comenzaba a refrescar y yo comenzaba a temblar de frío.

Se supone que mis amigas me habían preparado una cita a ciegas; yo les había insistido en que no se molestaran en hacer tal cosa, no iría al baile de todos modos. Pero aun así, me encontraba en la intemperie esperando a quien sabe quien. Me estaba desesperando, así que me senté en una banca que me quedaba cerca de donde estaba y ahí espere a mi "cita".

No sabía como había accedido a todo este drama. Tendré que recordarme a mi misma que jamás vuelva a hacerle caso a Alice ni a Ángela o a Leah.

-Disculpe…-escuche a mis espaldas.- ¿de casualidad ha visto a…?- ni siquiera tuve tiempo de escuchar lo último, cuando gire mi cabeza en dirección a esa voz. En la oscuridad no lo reconocía mucho. Era alto, de ojos oscuros y su cabello ligeramente largo pero lacio. -¿Bella?-

-¿Alec?- pregunte sorprendida. ¿Acaso él era mi cita de esta noche?

-¡Wow!... Bella, te vez increíble. Pensé que no vendrías al baile de graduación.- exclamo algo sorprendido, mirándome de pies a cabeza.-¿Esperas a alguien?- pregunto confundo, mirando a su alrededor.

-Si…supongo. Las chicas me prepararon una cita a ciegas, pero realmente no se quien es…-conteste con desgana. Quizá él no era mi cita.

-Vaya coincidencia, yo tampoco se quien es mi cita. Solo se que me esperaría en…- no termino de hablar. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y pronto caí en la cuenta de que _él era mi cita_.

-¿eres mi cita?- murmure para mi misma. Yo tampoco podía creerlo.

En cuanto me lo confirmo, pronto nos adentramos al gimnasio. Alec me guío hacia una mesa donde se encontraban nuestros amigos charlando animadamente. Y en ese momento lo vi… con un cabello alborotado como jamás había visto en alguien, su traje lo hacia lucir hermoso, como un Dios, sus ojos de un verde brillante y su mandíbula cuadrada y seria. Se encontraba sentado al lado del grandote de Félix y a su lado derecho se encontraba la traicionera de Alice. Él me miro por una fracción de segundo y pronto sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Su expresión se aligero y yo sonreí como una boba.

Alec corrió la silla para que me sentara y yo agradecí en un susurro su acción; no tardo en correr la silla que se encontraba al lado y se sentó a la par de mí. La noche fue amena, Alec me había ofrecido bailar con él; yo insistía en que no sabía bailar, que pronto terminaría con los pies destrozados, pero aun así la tercera fue la vencida. Termine cediendo a bailar con él una melodía lenta, la necesaria para que le pisara los pies. _Jar of heart_ fue la canción que baile con Alec, sintiéndome observada a cada paso que daba, con una tremendas ganas de voltear a ver quien nos veía, pero me resistí, talvez estaba comenzando a ser paranoica. Lo mas extraño de esta situación, es que la canción no iba con lo que estaba pasando.

El resto de la noche me seguí sintiendo observada, no quería voltear, no debía voltear. Pero lo hice… sorprendiéndome con lo que veía, mis ojos casi se salen de orbitas y simplemente fruncí el ceño en modo de confusión. ¿Por qué me miraba el de cabello cobrizo tan fijamente? No tenia ni idea de quien fuera, ni siquiera nos habían presentado cuando llegue. Tal vez era uno que se coló a la fiesta o era acompañante de alguna de las estudiantes de aquí. Pero sin embargo, él nunca se había despegado de su asiento en toda la noche.

Había chicas que se acercaban a él, tal vez para invitarlo a bailar, pero simplemente negaba con la cabeza levemente, jamás descruzando sus brazos o quitando su penetrante mirada en mi y mi acompañante. Quise olvidar lo último.

Cuando la noche iba avanzando, los bailes se iban poniendo algo movidos. Le pedí a Alec que me llevara a la mesa y que me trajera un vaso de ponche. Sin percatarme concientemente, el chico ojiverde se encontraba en su mismo asiento, toda la noche se había quedado ahí. Y aun seguía sintiendo su penetrante mirada como un par de navajas afiladas perforando mi costado izquierdo. Con mi vista periférica y con mi poca capacidad auditiva en estos momentos (gracias al alto volumen de la música en el gimnasio) pude escuchar muy levemente lo que Alice le decía al pelicobrizo.

_-Tal vez te haya invitado a la fiesta de mi graduación, pero eso también significa que debes bailar, no solo quedarte ahí sentado toda la noche.- _Reclamaba la pequeña pelinegra.

_-No hay nadie con quien me interese bailar…-_ comento cortante.

_-Edward… -_ reprendió Alice. –_Si no quieres bailar con nadie, ¿para que viniste?-_

_-Para hacerte un favor, querida prima.- _Contesto Edward casualmente.

_-Entonces… ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de ir a bailar con alguien, por lo menos una pieza?- _pidió una exasperada Alice.

_-Tal vez… pero a la única que quiero invitar a bailar acaba de sentarse y esta esperando a su pareja.-_ Esta vez, me sentí observada nuevamente; y aunque fuera que no lo haya escuchado bien desde el otro lado de la mesa, había escuchado perfectamente la última parte. Y no quisiera que se tratase de mí. Quería convencerme.

¿Que sucedería si el primo de Alice me invitase a bailar? Él parecía mucho mayor que yo… bueno, talvez no tanto, pero aun así no quisiera ni imaginarme cuantos años tiene. Seguro es universitario y tiene una despampanante novia, como todos los chicos como él deberían de tener. Pero… ¿en que me preocupaba eso? No es que me interesase de derepente y tuviera curiosidad por saber más de él. Simple y sencillamente no puedo pensar cosas así porque ¡Por Dios! Ya me habían conseguido pareja de baile. Puede que Alec y yo acabáramos de conocernos completamente, que tengamos mucho en común y que no se si después de ésta noche haya un nosotros… el chico era todo un amor y delicado, respetuoso, sencillo, sin nada de ego por los cielos… la idea me hacía parecer perfecta…

-Bella, aquí esta tu ponche.- susurro contra mi oído Alec, haciendo que me sacara de mis cavilaciones. "_Y atento también"_ pense.

-Gracias- murmure, aunque no estoy segura de que me haya escuchado con todo el ruido que se escuchaba.

Acto seguido, Alec se encontraba sentado a la par mía, tratando de hacerme reír con uno de los chistes que le había contado Félix, uno de nuestros amigos.

Pronto sentí que la naturaleza me llamaba y que los efectos del ponche para hacerme ir al baño comenzaban a sobresalir. Necesitaba ir al baño. Urgentemente.

Me disculpe con mis amigos y pronto Alec me corrió la silla como un buen caballero. Enseguida sentí que la sangre fluía hacia mis mejillas y no supe si mi rostro mostró lo sonrojada que estaba ante aquel gesto. Cogí mi bolso de mano que estaba sobre la mesa y me dirigí con pasos torpes hacia el baño. Vaya que tome demasiado ponche esta noche. Trataba de convencerme para no pensar en el pelicobrizo.

En realidad, no tenia ni una centésima ganas de ir al baño, pero necesitaba remojar mi rostro para poder aclarar mis pensamientos absurdos. Por suerte mi maquillaje era a prueba de agua y solo necesite el labial para retocarlos. Solo esperaba que ésta noche este por acabarse y pronto ya no lo vería más…

_Una semana después…_

Demonios… ¿Por qué rayos a Alice se le ocurrió pedirme que le llevara su nuevo estuche de maquillaje que se le olvido en mi casa la noche pasada? ¿Simplemente no puede venir por él cuando tenga tiempo? Ahora me encuentro aquí, dentro de mi viejo traste rumbo a la casa de los Brandon. Ge-nial. ¿Es que acaso la enana endemoniada no sabía el frío que tengo? Pues claro, ella no sabía el frío que había en el exterior, ya que ella tiene calefacción dentro de su mansión… perdón, casa.

Pronto aparque sobre la calzada y me dispuse a decender de la pick up. Camine a paso lento hacia la entrada de la casa, pero gracias a la lluvia que hubo ayer, dejo un minúsculo charco de agua; y claro, mi equilibrio se fue al traste con solo pisar con un solo pie el pequeño charco.

¡Demonios! El estuche de Alice se fue de mis manos.

Por unos segundos estuve esperando el impacto que recibiría contra el duro y frío concreto fuera algo realmente doloroso, pero en vez de eso, sentí unas manos firmes sostenerme. Mi cuerpo se relajo al instante en sentir aquellas calidas manos y no tarde en quedar en pie. Me gire para ver a la persona que salvo mi vida y pronto unas relucientes esmeraldas se posaron sobre mi. Al principio no dejaba de ver aquel par de orbes verdosos. El tiempo se paro por unos instantes y ya nada tenía sentido en mi vida, hasta que lo vi de nuevo…

Fuegos artificiales… no era exactamente lo que veía en estos momentos.

No sabía como describir la escena. Decir que fue un momento mágico parecería como una típica película de Disney, pero esto se acercaba a un gran remolino de emociones.

Se podría decir que el silencio reinaba entre ambos, pero la verdad era que la respiración de ambos hacia que no hubiera silencio alguno. Y quien rompió el hielo fue la cantaría voz de soprano de Mary Alice Brandon.

-¡Mi precioso estuche nuevo!-chillo la pelinegra desde los peldaños de la entrada.

Quise reprimir el impulso de rodar los ojos, pero no me resistí, así que lo hice.

-¡Por Dios, Alice! Es solo un estuche de maquillaje- puse los ojos en blanco como si no quisiera la cosa.

-Pero no es un maquillaje cualquiera, ¡No señor! Es maquillaje MAC-y volví a rodear los ojos por segunda vez. Era tan…Alice.

-¿Y que importancia tiene?- reclame, caminando en dirección donde había quedado el estuche. Me agache y cogí el bendito estuche de marca.- Tenga su majestad- dije irónicamente, haciendo una reverencia en forma de burla.

-Aunque no lo creas, Bella, la marca realmente importa. Una mujer siempre tiene que tener maquillaje de calidad para no destrozar su rostro- dijo alzando el mentón como si la hubiese ofendido, quitándome el estuche de las manos y tocando mi rostro para después tallar su dedo pulgar en mi mejilla derecha. -¿Qué polvo usas, querida? ¿Mary Kay?- pregunto sonriendo irónicamente. –Con razón tienes una espinilla en la frente- menciono ahora frunciendo el ceño. -¿Acaso no sabes que provocan acne esos cosméticos?- y siguió caminando de largo.

-¡Hey!, el polvo Mary Kay me lo regalaste tú, por si no lo recuerdas- contradecía su reclamo.

-¡Vale, vale!, exagere un poco.- dijo Alice abrazando a Edward. Yo supongo que mi expresión debió de ser de algún tipo de extrañeza para ambos, ya que Alice río a mandíbula abierta y Edward trataba de reprimir la risa.- solo que debía descargar mi ira contra ti porque dejaste que mi estuche se cayera.- río como si eso fuera todo lo que mi expresión mostraba.

-¿E…eso es todo lo que me vas a decir?- pregunte sin saber realmente lo que decía.

-Ehmm… no.- sonrío pícaramente.- Querida Bella, te presento a mi primo, Edward Masen.

Edward Masen… sonaba tan antiguo su nombre y tan glorioso que llegue a pensar que era un sueño el que estaba teniendo. Claro está que el apellido Masen me sonaba familiar. Lo había escuchado en algún lado, pero no recordaba donde. Hasta que recordé a una señora de encantadora sonrisa y unos preciosos ojos verdes que se asemejaban al bosque de Forks; sin mencionar que el esposo de ella tiene un cabello entre castaño y rojizo, casi cobrizo, igual de desordenado que el de _Edward_.

-¿Masen?...-susurre mas para mi que para ellos. Por unos instantes mire fijamente al que era primo de Alice, y he de reconocer que los Señores Masen y él tenían una semejanza extraordinaria.

-Como el apellido de mis tíos Elizabeth y Edward Masen. Tu los conoces bien Bella- me dijo Alice como si fuera lo mas obvio, lo cual lo era, ya que creo haber escuchado a Alice mencionar que los encantadores Señores Masen son sus tíos por parte de su madre, Margaret Brandon.

-Si…claro.- murmure aturdida- Es un gusto conocerte Edward.-dije estirando mi brazo.

-Lo mismo digo, Srta. Swan- contesto él, con voz tan suave como el terciopelo, que fácilmente sentía como acariciaba mi apellido con su suave voz.

-¡Edward!, basta de formalismos. Como si estuviéramos en 1918.- bufo Alice.

-Lo siento, prima mía; pero las costumbres jamás se olvidan.- contesto Edward con una sonrisa ladina.

-Ya lo creo…-secundo Alice, caminando en dirección a la puerta para entrar.- ¿Qué esperan? Vengan.

Pronto Edward y yo la imitamos sin rechistar. Sinceramente yo solo planeaba entregarle el estuche e irme lo más pronto posible, pero no tenia otra opción más que entrar.

-¡Madre!, ¡Padre!, Edward ha llegado a almorzar.- grito Alice y enseguida se escucharon tres pares de pies aproximándose a la sala de los Brandon.

-¡Edward! Que alegría verte de nuevo, primo.- dijo Cynthia, hermana menor de Alice, abrazando a Edward con fervor.

-Pero enana, no nos hemos visto desde ayer en la noche- protesto Edward riendo.

-Lo sé, pero has estado dos años en Chicago y jamás habías venido a visitarnos.- contesto Cynthia

-Cynthia, deja de estarle reprochando a tu primo su ausencia, él tenía que seguir estudiando.- contesto tan cariñosamente Margaret.

Ese día en la casa de los Brandon fue una experiencia que no puedo describir. Ver la convivencia y la unión que tenían los ellos me hacia sentirme celosa. Celosa porque yo se que aunque mis padres estén separados, jamás pasamos unos momentos así, porque ellos se separaron cuando yo apenas era una bebe de seis meses. Los primeros años de mi vida, mi madre se la pasaba trabajando en un jardín de niños, mientras que yo me quedaba con mi abuela Marie. Cuando por fin entre al jardín de niños, René se concentro también en mi y no en pagar las cuentas como lo hacia antes. No me quejo de mi infancia, pero a veces notaba que mi madre comenzaba a descuidarse tanto de sí como de todo. Al cumplir los trece años, yo comencé a interesarme más por las cosas que mi mamá estaba dejando de lado, como lo era preparar la comida y las cuentas de la casa. Deje de ir a visitar a mi padre cuando cumplí los catorce, así que él venia a visitarme a mí. Al cumplir los diecisiete, tuve que mudarme con Charlie porque René se había casado con su nuevo esposo, Phill Dwyer. Así que no puedo quejarme por el poco tiempo que mis padres me dedicaban, siempre trabajaron ambos para que yo tuviera un techo donde dormir. No me puedo quejar de absolutamente nada.

Los siguientes días fueron normales. Estaba acostumbrada a despertarme temprano para ir a trabajar a la tienda deportiva de los padres de Mike y aun mas acostumbrada a hacer la limpieza y la colada semanaria. Así serian mis eternas vacaciones hasta una semana antes de entrar a la universidad de California.

_I drove a nail in the bottom of my walking boot_

_So i wail every time i hit the floor_

_i'm dragging and i'm bleeding_

_i'm begging and i'm pleading_

_cause i thought you had another_

_and you cannot have another Lover_

Comenzó a sonar el ya tan conocido _ring tone_ de mi celular. Visualice la pantalla de mi móvil y pronto me percate de que decía _Alice._ Enseguida puse los ojos en blanco y conteste con voz cansada:

-¿Ahora que, Alice?- comencé a alejarme de la caja registradora y le indique a Charlotte, otra empleada del local, que se pusiera en mi lugar por unos minutos.

-¿Esa es la manera de contestarle el teléfono móvil a tu mejor amiga?- Alice contesto con fingida indignación.

-Si, esa es la manera mientras que yo este en horario de trabajo.- murmure entre dientes.

-Vale… solo quería saber si estabas libre la noche del sábado- ahora contesto con voz dulce.

_-Tengo una leve sospecha de que quiere algo…_ -pensé

-Sin rodeos, enana. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dije impaciente.

-¡Que agresividad!- chillo –y yo que pensaba llevarte a ver esa película que tanto esperabas…-comenzó a hacer en un intento fallido de sollozo.

Estúpido chantaje emocional.

-¡Alice! Directo al grano- murmure exasperada. Seguro perderé mi trabajo por culpa de ésta duenda.

-Vale, vale. Que impaciencia.- comenzó a decir.- Quisiera que me acompañaras al cine el sábado por la noche. Jasper Withlook me invito y no puedo decirles a mis padres que iré sola con él.- dijo tan rápido que apenas y pude procesarlo.- ¡Por favor! Di que si.- me rogó con voz chillona.- y te prometo que solo será ésta vez.- suplico. Estaba segura que a no ser que estuviéramos hablando por móvil, ya me abría puesto la carita del gato con bota de Shrek.

Rodee los ojos solo el imaginármelo.

-Vale. Pero que sea la última vez que me lo pides Mary Alice Brandon.- sentencie observando la caja registradora de reojo. –Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un trabajo que atender.

-¿Me lo dices enserio, Belly Bells? ¡Eres la mejor amiga que pude haber tenido!- exclamo, prácticamente chillando de la emoción y reventando mi tímpano, por lo cual tuve que alejar a unos centímetros el móvil –Sábado a las siete, iremos por ti.- mencionó antes de colgar.

_Iremos por ti…_ Espero que ella se haya referido a Jasper y ella, porque si no…

_Sábado por la noche en casa de los Swan…_

-¡¿Dónde demonios esta mi blusa roja?- exclame enfurecida, caminando de un lado a otro en mi habitación como un león enjaulado. -¡Papá!- grite desde mi alcoba- ¿Haz visto mi blusa roja? No la encuentro por ningún lado.- volví a gritar.

-La dejaste en la lavadora y he de aclarar que no esta seca.- me dijo Charlie entrando a mi habitación.

Genial, ahora tenía que buscar algo para ponerme. Jamás he sido buena combinando ropa y estaría loca si le pido a Alice que me ayude, estaría colgándome la soga al cuello para recibir la sesión de tortura que tanto a ella le gustaba. Necesitaba encontrar algo y rápido. Si solo iba con mi típica jersey azul, Alice me mataría y si usaba el rosa, yo me mataría. Para nada me gusta usar colores como el rosa, seria un anti-yo, pero esa blusa rosa me la regalo René en mi último cumpleaños.

Comencé a buscar como loca dentro de mi armario, moviendo la ropa de un lado a otro buscando algo adecuado. Si iba mal vestida, no dudaría en que Alice me arrastraría escaleras arriba hacia mi alcoba solo para ponerme algo mejor o cualquier cosa que ella pueda traer de "emergencia".

-¡Bella, Alice ya esta aquí!- me grito Charlie desde el umbral de la puerta.

De-mo-ni-os. Debí estar demasiado entretenida buscando algo, que no me di cuenta del sonido de un auto en el asfalto.

Me acerque a la ventana para encontrarme con un flamante Volvo plateado. Y la persona que vi en el asiento del conductor me dejo en shock… esa cabellera cobriza…

Repito: De-mo-ni-os. Estúpido karma. Pensé que solo íbamos a ser tres… aunque pensándolo bien y con mucho detenimiento, seria algo entupido ser el mal tercio. ¿Es que Alice no pudo invitar a Alec? Al menos él no me causaba escalofríos cuando estaba cerca de él.

-¡Enseguida bajo!- conteste de vuelta, agarrando el primer jersey que encontré en mi armario y poniéndomela lo mas pronto posible.

-Voy con ella, Charlie.- escuche que decía Alice desde el piso inferior.

En ese instante me alarme por completo. Pronto cogí mis zapatillas deportivas negras y salí como alma que llevaba el diablo. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí al tiempo que Alice se posicionaba justo al frente mío.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- pregunte nerviosamente, haciendo hacia atrás el poco cabello rebelde que le gustaba estar en mi rostro.

Alice me examino por unos instantes y después me tomo del antebrazo para después abrir la puerta de mi habitación. Murmure una maldición por lo bajo.

La pequeña Brandon comenzó a husmear entre mis ropas, negando con la cabeza levemente en un gesto desaprobatorio. Solo me limite a rodear los ojos.

-Como lo imaginaba.- dijo más para si que para mí. Se volvió en un segundo y al siguiente estaba sacando algo azul de su bolso. Enseguida entendí.

-Alice…-le advertí.

-Es solo un pequeño agradecimiento por acompañarme.- dijo en un tono extrañamente dulce en ella.

-Enserio, no necesito que me agradezcas nada.- comencé a decirle, odiaba que me dieran regalos.

-Pero lo quiero hacer.- me contesto devuelta- Así que quítate ese feo jersey naranja y ponte esta hermosa blusa que te traje.- me dijo en un tono aun más dulce que antes. Eso si daba miedo.

-¿No tengo opción, eh? - murmure fulminándola con la mirada.

-No, querida.- me sonrío malévolamente.

-Bien…-y a regañadientes tome lo que sea que me haya traído y me fui al baño.

_Ya en el cine de Portland_

No puedo creer que me haya convencido esta enana a venir al cine sin decirme que venia su primo. ¿Es que acaso ya no me advierte de nada? ¿Quiere verme morir de la vergüenza? Bueno… al menos no haría mal tercio con ese par de tortolitos…

Una ráfaga de viento me golpeo de lleno y pronto comencé a abrazarme a mi misma para reconfortarme. Mi chaqueta no era tan gruesa como creí que lo seria cuando la vi una de esas idas al centro comercial con Alice. Mis dientes comenzaron a titiretear mientras que los chicos iban a comprar las entradas, dejándome sola con la duenda.

-¿Pu…pu…puedes re... re…repetirme po…po… porque…Edw…Edward vino?- pregunte titiritando a Alice.

-Ya te lo dije. Era para que no te sintieras sola mientras que Jasper y yo nos besuquemos en la sala del cine- contesto simplemente.

-¿Solo para eso me utilizaste? ¿Para poderte besuquear con ricitos de oros?- bufe.

-No solo para eso, tú sabes bien que mis padres jamás me dejarían salir con un chico mayor que yo-

-Y crees que usándome como tapadera te dejaran.- ironice.

-Exacto.- contesto guiñándome un ojo

-A todo esto, ¿de donde rayos conoces a ricitos?- interrogue.

-Es un amigo de Edward que conocí cuando fui a visitarlo a la universidad las navidades pasadas.-me dijo en un tono soñador.

-¿Y…?- dije dándole a entender que siguiera.

-¿Y que, Bella? Es todo lo que tengo por contarte.- me dijo

-A lo que me refería, ¿y cuando se hicieron novios?- puntualice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Esto… -se comenzó a poner nerviosa

-Alice…

-Eh… aun no lo somos…- susurro, cerrando los ojos muy fuertemente, como si esperara a escuchar los gritos que seguro escucharía si no fuera porque Jasper y Edward ya habían salido de la fila con las entras en mano.

-¿Listas?- pregunto un sonriente Jasper.

Como era de esperarse, Alice asintió felizmente, mientras que tomaba por el brazo a su querido príncipe azul y juntos entraban al cine. Yo por mi parte, solo me limite a bufar y rodear lo ojos como siempre lo hago, cuando escuche a alguien detrás mío reírse musicalmente. _La más dulce melodía que pudieron escuchar mis oídos…_

Fruncí el ceño aun mas extrañada.- ¿De que te ríes?- pregunte sin poder evitarlo.

-_Te vez adorable así_.- susurro tan levemente que pudo haber sido mi imaginación.

-¿Ah?- dije confundida.

Él solo se limito a reírse y comenzó a caminar con paso elegante hacia la sala correspondiente, no sin antes entregarme mi pase de entrada.

_Me dijo adorable…_ pensé bobamente. Seguro fue obra de mi retorcida imaginación.

Entre a la sala sin mas y pronto me senté en un lugar no tan cerca de la _parejita._ No quería traumarme de por vida. Pronto no tardo en oscurecer la sala y comenzaron a salir los cortos del principio. La película comenzó a los diez o quince minutos de los cortos (en realidad ni siquiera los había contado). Cartas a Julieta… esa película la estaba esperando hace meses y por fin hoy podría verla.

La película iba avanzando. Cuando por fin iba en la parte que Claire encontró a Lorenzo, una extraña sensación en mi estomago llamo mi atención, pronto sentí que la comida recorría mi esófago, provocando un agrio sabor de la comida que almorcé por la tarde. Quería vomitar. ¿Qué más me podía pasar en este día? No creo que me vaya a pasar algo peor. Solo eso esperaba.

Me incorpore rápidamente en mi asiento y salí como alma que llevaba el diablo, dirigiéndome directamente al baño. Entre al primer cubículo que encontré vacío y ahí vomite todo lo que tenia que vomitar. Jamás volveré a comer pescado que traiga Charlie después de una semana. Una vez que hube terminado, fui hacia el lavamanos y enjuague mi boca con demasiada agua, tratando de quitar el sabor amargo de mi boca. Al menos no me habían visto ni Alice, Jasper ni Edward. Gracias a Dios.

Me acomode un poco el cabello hacia atrás y me sentí lista para salir del baño. Iba atravesando la puerta cuando siento chocar de lleno con algo o _alguien. _¿Por qué rayos sentí una extraña e inexplicable sensación de electricidad recorrer por mi columna vertebral?

Alce mi vista hacia el frente, encontrándome con la preocupada mirada de Edward.

-¿Qué…que haces aquí?- le pregunte caminando hacia la sala

-He venido a ver si te encontrabas bien.- me contesto con su musical voz.

-Bueno, ya has visto que me encuentro bien, ¿Por qué no entras a la película?- pregunte percatándome de que no me seguía.

Edward fue caminando a paso elegante, como un felino que esta cazando su presa. Y cuando quedo a la par mía, yo seguí caminando cuando siento una firme pero a la vez delicado agarre en mi antebrazo, haciendo que me girara sobre mis talones y lo mirara de frente. Por unos instantes sentí que nuestras respiraciones chocaban. Nuestros rostros se encontraban tan cerca que no estaba segura si seguiría de pie después de mirar sus profundos ojos.

Parpadee varias veces, saliendo de mis cavilaciones y pronto sentí que el agarre de Edward se aflojaba, dejando mi brazo libre de su agarre. Pronto sentí un calor inexplicable en mis mejillas. La musical risa de Edward no se hizo esperar y yo solo lo mire ceñuda.

-Adorable…-susurro contra mi aliento.- ¿sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte?- me pregunto tan suavemente que quise cuestionarme por mi salud mental.

Al no escuchar una respuesta de mi parte, simplemente me abrazo como si la vida se fuera en ello.

_¿Acaso dijo lo que acabo de escuchar? ¿No será mi imaginación? ¿O simplemente me esta haciendo daño tomar chocolate muy dulce por las noches?_- me cuestionaba a mi misma

_Días después_

Los siguientes días fue como una ráfaga de viento. Llegaba de lleno y abrazador, como lo estaba haciendo Edward conmigo. Él jamás se separaba de mí, siempre me iba a buscar a casa y después salíamos a donde nos llevara el viento. Hubo una vez en que él me llevo a un hermoso prado, lleno de fauna por doquier. Era maravilloso que hasta me paresia sub real. Eso no existía mi mundo, pero al parecer en el de Edward si. Por unas horas que parecieron minutos, nos recostamos sobre el verdoso césped, donde las flores rebosaban brillantemente. Nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro y así pasamos nuestra tarde en aquel prado hasta el anochecer.

Charlie siempre me decía que este amor de verano terminaría en lágrimas. Jamás le escuche.

La última noche de verano Alice nos obligo… perdón, invito a ir a una nueva disco que habían abierto en Portland. La idea de bailar y escuchar música escandalosa a todo volumen me perturbaba, más que eso, me traumaba. Y como siempre, Alice siempre me vestía adecuada para la ocasión.

Esa noche me fui con Alice y Jasper en el auto del último. Según me había dicho Alice, Edward nos esperaría en la disco, él tenia algo pendiente que atender antes de ir. Pero al llegar al dichoso lugar, a un lado del local, se vio la silueta de Edward muy peligrosamente cerca de una despampanante rubia.

-Edward…-murmure levemente.

-N…no creo q…que se…sea Edw…Edward…Tal vez es al…alguien que se pa…parece a é…él- dijo Jasper nerviosamente. Alice y yo lo miramos con una ceja enarcada.- ¿Q…qué?- pregunto aun nervioso.

-¿Seguro que no te pasa nada, cariño?- le pregunto Alice, tomándolo por el hombro y estudiando su rostro.

-Se…seguro, a…amor- contesto.- solo es el frí…frío…si, el frío.-confirmo, pero ni Alice ni yo le creímos.

_Sólo una palabra se hubiera llevado el dolor.  
>Con el beso amargo de aquel licor,<br>hubiera bastado, mi amor._

_Sólo una mentira se viene conmigo a pasear._

Y como si me gustara ser masoquista, voltee mi rostro nuevamente hacia en la dirección donde creí ver a Edward. Ahora estaba más iluminado la escena y claramente podía ver como él y la rubia de puntas color fresas se estaba dando un apasionado beso. Y en ese mismo instante, caí en la cuenta que todo había sido una mentira. Un estúpido amor de verano como me lo había dicho Charlie.

Entre al local acompañada de Alice y Jasper. Ellos se dirigieron a una de las mesas que se encontraba a un lado de la pista de baile, mientras que yo me dirigía a la barra de bebidas. El barman enseguida se acerco a mí y yo sin saber que pedir, solo le dije algo ligero. No quería llegar borracha a la casa de Charlie. No tardo mucho en traerme el pedido y pronto me lo tome de un solo sorbo. Volví a pedir otro. Hasta que esas copas se convirtieron en diez. La bebida no tenía tanto alcohol, solo a mi parecer. El sabor era amargo, de eso no había duda. Y como si me sintiese observada, gire mi rostro en dirección a la pista de baile. Ahí, a un lado de toda la muchedumbre, se encontraba él; tan elegante y encantador como siempre, bailando con la despampanante rubia de hace unas horas o minutos atrás. Ésta escena me parecía un deja vu, pero claro esta que ahora soy yo la sentada y él, el que baila. A la distancia, pude ver que sus ojos me observaban lastimera y tristemente, parecía arrepentido. No quise creer lo que veía, así que me gire nuevamente hacia la barra. No me había percatado de que la copa que traía en mi mano izquierda, la había apretado con fuerza, provocando pequeños rasguños profundos en mi mano, haciendo que pequeñas gotas de sangre sobresalieran. Cogí lo que restaba de la copa ya rota y rasgue mi vestido, manchándolo de sangre en el camino. Supongo que en estos momentos no me importaba si Alice me mataba por haber rasgado el vestido. Pague lo que me tome y después estuve insistiendo en pagar la copa rota, pero el barman muy amablemente me dijo que eso sucedía con frecuencia, así que no tenia importancia.

Logre burlar a Edward, yendo donde Alice y Jasper, pidiéndoles que regresáramos Forks. Sentía mi cabeza zumbar y de pronto todo se movía a mi alrededor.

Y en ese mismo instante decidí regresar a casa, solo para terminar de empacar y adelantar mi vuelo. Quería huir del lugar donde me inundaría de recuerdos absurdos, mentiras que ahora ya no tenían sentido. No soportaría un día más.

En camino a Forks, el sueño me venció.

_Sentirme querida en aquel abrazo en el mar.  
>Con el vestido azul que un día conociste<br>me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.  
>Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,<br>te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.  
>He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,<br>hoy tu amor corta como el cristal._

Entre sueños podía escuchar levemente la tuene voz de alguien. Parecía que discutían, pero hice caso omiso. En ningún momento abrí los ojos. Seguí en la espera de poder lograr escuchar lo que discutían, así que fingí dormir.

_-No te atrevas- decía una voz ronca, parecía que era Charlie._

_-Necesito verla- decía una segunda voz_

_-Es mejor que lo dejes así… -decía una tercera voz, pero esta vez parecía el de una mujer._

_-¡No me iré hasta hablar con ella!- grito la segunda voz._

_-Hey, chico. Tranquilízate, estas en mi casa y no dejare que te le acerques.- bramo Charlie furiosamente._

En se momento escuche como unas sonoras pisadas subían por las escaleras y seguido de eso, otro par de pisadas mas, pero esta vez mas ligeras.

_-Ella no querrá escucharte.-hubo un momento de silencio –se lo que te digo._

_-Tengo que verla antes de…-hubo otro momento de silencio, esta vez podía escuchar las voces al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación._

_-¿Antes de que, que?- le reto la voz femenina._

_-Antes de que me vaya…-contesto muy levemente la segunda voz._

_-¿De verdad eres tan maldito como para largarte así sin mas?- exclamo furiosa, esta vez podía escuchar claramente que la voz era de Alice._

_-Tu no entiendes nada- mascullo la otra persona._

_-¡Oh! Claro que entiendo perfectamente Edward. Se que esa estúpida rubia es tu novia y solo utilizaste a mi amiga.- el silencio que se prolongo no duro por mucho tiempo, mas sin embargo me sorprendió la siguiente declaración: -Jasper lo sabía y jamás me lo dijo para encubrirte, pedazo de …- _

_-Si tanto confías en tu amado Jasper, ¿Por qué no te dijo que él también tiene una novia de nombre María?- bramo Edward sin poder controlarse._

_-Confío tanto en Jasper que hasta él mismo me dijo que terminaría tan pronto con María cuando fuera a Chicago…-pude escuchar como mascullaba Alice_

_-Eres tan ingenua…-_

_-Claro… tanto como lo es Bella-espeto mi pelinegra amiga_

_-Bella no tiene na…-escuche como Edward trataba de corregir a Alice, pero ésta lo corto._

_-Desde luego que tiene mucho que ver. Tú le mentiste. Me avergüenzo de ser pariente tuyo.-refunfuño la pequeña Alice y en ese momento decidí incorporarme en mi lugar y salir de la cama, calzándome las pantuflas que tenía a un costado y después me dirigí lo más sigilosa y silenciosamente posible para que ellos no me escucharan. _

Quería encontrar mi teléfono móvil, pero ¡rayos! No lo encontraba por ningún lado, parecía como si hubiese tomado vida propia. Proclame un quejido por lo bajo cuando me golpee en el dedo pequeño del pie derecho.

Rápidamente me tape la boca con ambas manos y pronto me percate de que mi mano izquierda estaba vendada y volví a recordar la razón del porque me lo hice.

Busque por mi buró, la mesita de noche hasta en el cesto de ropa sucia, para que al final el endemoniado aparato apareciera bajo mi almohada. Enseguida marque el número de Alec.

Después de eso comencé a terminar de empacar. La noche pasada no recordaba nada después de haber salido de aquella disco, pero la verdad no me importaba mucho. Estaba muy conciente de que Alice y Edward se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, pero aun seguían discutiendo, solo me perdí en la parte que Alice mencionaba que la rubia despampanante se llamaba Tanya, pero aun así no me importo.

Cuando hube acabado, acomode todas mis valijas a un lado de la puerta de mi alcoba y solo me dirigí a mi cama para ir por mis dos bolsas de mano, una donde traía cosas de mi uso higiénico y en la otra valija mi querida portátil con su cargador, mi cargador del móvil y dos pequeñas novelas de mano. Prepare mis ropas para vestirme en el baño y también cogí mis toallas. Estaba dudosa en abrir la puerta o no, sabiendo quien se encontraba del otro lado, necesitaba ir al baño para darme una ducha, pero sabia que si abría aquella puerta a habría consecuencias de las cuales me arrepentiría luego.

Inhale profundamente, sosteniendo el aire en mis pulmones y preparándome psicológicamente para lo que me esperaba y no podía retener por mas tiempo, necesitaba salir de mi habitación, aunque eso implique enfrentarme con Edward Masen. Exhale sonoramente, tomando el pomo de la puerta entre mis dedos y girándolo tan rápidamente para apresurar las cosas. Al abrir la puerta solo pude fijar mi vista en la madera del suelo, solo que un carraspeo masculino me trajo a la realidad y mi maldito lado masoquista decidió hacerme alzar la vista. Unos fríos ojos esmeraldas me observaban. No podía describir exactamente lo que expresaban, porque sinceramente ya no sentía conocerlo como antes.

Intente seguir mi camino, tratando de ignorarlo, pero mi aparentemente sencilla labor fue inútil al sentí su gruesa mano sostener mi antebrazo.

-¿Sería tan amable de soltarme?- masculle entre dientes, tratando de no verlo.

-Necesitamos hablar…-susurro contra mi oído. Eso hizo que sintiera un estremecimiento recorrer mi columna vertebral.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar.- conteste con seriedad.- y si me disculpa, tengo que meterme a la ducha.-me excuse haciendo un ademán para que se hiciera a un lado.

Pronto se escucharon unos pasos en las escaleras; parecía como si fuese Charlie subiendo.

-Bella…-me dijo Edward en voz de suplica, o al menos eso parecía. Yo simplemente trate de ignorarlo y cogí el pomo, queriéndolo abrir rápidamente, cuando se escucha el audible carraspeo proveniente de Charlie.

-Edward, voy a tener que pedirte que te salgas de mi casa.- dijo Charlie en forma _amable_

-Pero necesito hablar con su hija, Jefe Swan.-protesto Edward.

-De eso me doy cuenta, pero ella no quiere escucharte. Enserio, muchacho, a Bella se le hará tarde.- y con esa declaración, Edward salio a regañadientes y dando grandes zancadas. Cuando por fin se escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrarse pude respirar en paz. No me había percatado de que no respiraba hasta en ese momento.

-Gracias papá.- apenas y pude decir.

Charlie solo atino a inclinar la cabeza y sonreír de lado, encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. Y se fue descendiendo las escaleras con toda calma, dejándonos a Alice y a mí en el pasillo, totalmente solas y con un silencio que era sofocante, solo por estar así tratándose de Alice. Ella jamás se quedaba callada, y cuando lo hacia, solo era porque le daba una bofetada por decir tantas incoherencias o simplemente la reprendía; pero ahora era distinto. Ella se encontraba en total silencio, sin moverse ni una pulgada, pareciendo una estatua. Me preocupe por un instante, pero después le reste importancia.

Comencé a abrir la puerta del baño antes de sentir nuevamente que me tomaran por el antebrazo.

-¿Es que acaso es genético detener a las personas cogiéndolas por el brazo en vez de hablarles?- pregunte fastidiada, volviendo mi rostro hacia Alice.

Alice me observo con ojos cristalinos, para después lanzarse a llorar ante mí. –Lo siento…-fue todo lo que pude oír de sus labios.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte.-quise tratar de tranquilizarla –Él y yo jamás fuimos nada.- lo dije mas para mi que para ella.

La pequeña Brandon me miro interrogante por unos instantes. No sabía realmente lo que esas palabras me causaban. Fui engañada, pero no fue eso en realidad. Yo caí en la ingenuidad y debí haberle hecho caso a Charlie cuando me lo advirtió, solo era un estúpido amor de verano. Solo eso. No éramos absolutamente nada, no novios, no nada. Así que no tiene que haber corazones rotos ni explicaciones absurdas. Pero, ¿porque siento que éste amor me corta como el cristal?

Y sin mas preámbulos, entre al baño.

_Momento después…_

Termine de bañarme y al salir me extraño no encontrarme a Alice en la puerta. Entre a mi habitación y tampoco había rastro de ella, supongo que ya se había ido. Me acerque a mi cama y como era de esperarse, ella dejo un conjunto de ropa nueva, típico de ella. Junto a la ropa se encontraba una pequeña nota con una perfecta caligrafía:

_No se porque estoy haciendo esto, se me hace ilógico después de lo que te hizo el imbécil de mi primo, pero realmente lo veía angustiado y sabes que a veces puedo ser demasiado generosa. Él me pidió que te dijera "La esperare en nuestro prado alrededor de las trece horas, ella sabe donde es. Necesito explicarle todo" fueron sus palabras verbales._

_De todo corazón, espero que te vaya bien en la universidad y solo esta vez escucha tu mente y no tu corazón. Espero que hagas lo correcto y no sufras más por mi imbécil primo._

_Te quiere, Alice._

No me había esperado algo así verdaderamente.

Mientras tanto, en el piso inferior logre escuchar la entrada de un nuevo visitante. Enseguida se escucho que alguien avanzaba un par de escalones y por la voz ronca de Charlie gritándome, supuse que era alguien que venia a verme.

-¡Bells!, Alec ya esta aquí.- anuncio.

Enseguida me puse nerviosa, pues no había terminado de arreglarme y no era justo hacerlo esperar. Así que me moví lo mas rápidamente posible para ponerme los jeans, cayéndome en el proceso.

-¿Esta todo bien, Bella?- pregunto Charlie en un grito. Enseguida escuche pasos subir por los escalones y enseguida me alarme. No necesitaba que nadie me viera en una situación así de vergonzosa.

-¡Estoy bien!- grite sintiéndome tonta.- Dile a Alec que enseguida bajo.- y con eso volví a ponerme en pie con un poco de dificultad.

Eso pareció tranquilizarlo, ya que enseguida pude escuchar como Charlie invitaba a Alec a ver el partido de foot ball americano en la sala.

No hacia mucho que Charlie y Alec se conocían, era lógico que Alec lo conociera todo el mundo por su carisma y la gran madurez que posee, pero sobre todo, por la gran fama que tiene su familia, que se podría decir que era una de las más influyentes en toda Italia y Estados Unidos. Él, al igual que toda su familia, son de Italia, pero no se porque razón ellos se encuentras en los Estados Unidos. Sabía que por mas que Charlie tratara de evitarlo, le caía de maravillas Alec Vulturi, pero muy en el fondo sabía que él quería que tuviera una relación con el hijo de su mejor amigo Billy, Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo de la infancia y ahora también.

Cuando hube acabado de vestirme, comencé a mover las valijas hacia el inicio de las escalera, pero ni tiempo me dieron de pisar el primer escalón cuando siento unas manos posicionarse sobre las mías, quitándome las valijas de las manos. Enseguida alce mi rostro y me percate de la mirada azulina de Alec. Cogió las maletas y comenzó a decender las escaleras a paso rápido, dejándome estupefacta en mi lugar.

-¿Cómo rayos…?- murmure para mi misma.

Y sin más, me dispuse a imitarle y al llegar a la sala, pude encontrarme que estaba sola con Alec en la sala de estar.

-No escuche cuando subías.- le dije

Él simplemente llevo su mano a mi oreja izquierda y pronto me di cuenta que tenia los auriculares puestos.

-Ésta es la razón.- me dijo simplemente, dándome una sonrisa calida.

No podía creer que en los dos años que llevaba en Forks, jamás me había detenido a pensar en ver a Alec, hasta que las traidoras de mis amigas confabularon en mi contra, pero a gracias a ello conocí a una persona realmente destinta a las demás.

_En el cielo hay playas donde ves la vida pasar,  
>donde los recuerdos no hacen llorar:<br>vienen muy despacio y se van._

_Sólo una caricia me hubiera ayudado a olvidar  
>que no eran mis labios los que ahora te hacen soñar.<em>

_Sólo una caricia me hubiera ayudado a olvidar  
>que no eran mis labios los que ahora te hacen soñar.<br>Con el vestido azul que un día conociste  
>me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.<em>

Cuando llego la hora de marcharme, me despedí de Charlie, con la promesa de llamarle en cuanto llegara a California.

Alec no tardo en subir las maletas a la parte trasera de su auto y pronto aborde también.

Ya en las afueras de Forks, por inercia observe el reloj de mano, faltaban cinco para las trece horas e inconcientemente comenzó a surgir el recuerdo de la nota que me había dejado Alice. Los recuerdos del verano cruzaron mi mente por un instante y una lágrima traicionera recorrió mi mejilla. Solo deseaba no volvérmelo a encontrar en un futuro.

En el camino observaba el paisaje siempre verde de Forks sin ver realmente nada; mi mente estaba concentrada en la pequeña nota que me dejo Alice antes de irse, pues la había leído tantas veces que podría jurar que ya me lo sabia de memoria. No podía creer que Edward aun seguía insistiendo que lo escuchara cuando no había nada que explicar ni escuchar, de ese motivo me trataba de aferrar.

_Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,  
>te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.<br>He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,  
>hoy tu amor corta como el cristal.<em>

Cuando estábamos por acercarnos por donde se iniciaba el camino hacia el sendero donde conducía el prado, tenía un debate interno. No sabía que camino elegir, el de la cordura o el del corazón, pues tenía muy grabado en mi mente las palabras escritas de Alice "Escucha tu mente y no tu corazón" pero el corazón dominaba la razón y no había nada que me detuviera ésta vez… _Debía _verlo por última vez.

Cuando le pedí amablemente a Alec a que se estacionara por unos minutos a la orilla de la carretera, salí disparada hacia el bosque, en busca de Edward, pues su flamante volvo plateado se encontraba también a las orillas de la carretera.

Al llegar al prado, no podía describir lo que veían mis ojos. Él se encontraba sentando bajo la sombra de un árbol, y cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron, de inmediato él se incorporo de su lugar y salio corriendo en mi dirección, llegando a mi y abrazándome como si la vida se le fuese en eso.

-Estas aquí…-susurraba para sí mismo.- realmente estas aquí.- parecía no creérselo.

-Só…solo venia a despedirme…-murmure intangiblemente.

Él rompió su abrazo (pues yo no lo había abrazado en ningún momento) y poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros, me observo desconcertado.

-¿De que hablas?- inquirió con ojos desorbitados.

-Edward, me voy.- respondí fríamente.

Y entonces me eche a correr con pasos torpes, escuchando como Edward trataba de detenerme gritando mi nombre incansablemente. Para cuando llegue a la carretera, no escuche ni vi nada, solo que en aquel instante en que cruzaba la carretera, escuchaba como dos desgarradores gritos me llamaban. Solo atine a detenerme y mirar hacia mi costado izquierdo, sorprendiéndome como el claxon sonaba sin cesar y yo seguía inmóvil. El trailer no alcanzo a frenar a tiempo, cuando siento como el frente del trailer me golpea de lleno.

Aun estando inconciente, podía sentir un liquido a un lado de mi rostro, pues el perfil derecho de mi rostro estaba recostado junto con todo mi cuerpo en el asfalto. Podía observar vagamente el charco de sangre en el que me encontraba y sin poder aguantar el dolor, la oscuridad fue ganando a todo esfuerzo que ponía en seguir viviendo…

_Buena suerte en tu camino yo ya tengo mi destino,  
>con mi sangre escribo este final.<em>

* * *

><p>Lo se, lo se. Me tarde demasiado, mas de lo que prometí, y puede que el final no sea muy convincente, pero era todo lo que se me ocurrió, espero no decepcionarlas y ojala que les haya gustado. Si quieren que cambie el final, estoy abierta a sugerencias, pues no he tenido tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no sea en mi operación x.x (larga historia) y en la escuela y el trabajo x.x<p>

Si les gusto o no, dejen reviews, porque es mi primer One-shot y no se como lo haya hecho xD


End file.
